Diana's Boyfriend
by LOTSlover
Summary: Wonder Woman is in love. Batman is jealous. Superman is worried. Flash is devastated. Green Lantern is suspicious. J'onn knows, but he won't tell. Set between Starcrossed and Initiation.
**TITLE** **:** Diana's Boyfriend

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Wonder Woman is in love. Batman is jealous. Superman is worried. Flash is devastated. Green Lantern is suspicious. J'onn knows, but he won't tell. Set between Starcrossed and Initiation.

 **A/N: Ok, this idea just came out of nowhere and I had to get it written so here it is. I hope you like! :)**

 **Diana's Boyfriend**

Diana hummed softly while she unloaded supplies that ranged from sugar packets to IV tubing, mops and cleaning supplies to countless bags of flour. The song from her date last night was still swimming in her head, the perpetual smile that had been plastered on her face for the last three weeks growing bigger and brighter than it typically was.

Humming turned into singing as she carried a tower of boxes to the commissary, hoping that she didn't run anyone over along the way. She could hardly believe that the new Watchtower was finally complete, the new League members joining them next week, but that wasn't what continually consumed her thoughts.

It was him—her new boyfriend.

Just thinking of him, knowing that he was actually hers created a flutter of emotions ranging from joy to nervousness, excitement to sweet serenity and every crazy emotion in between. She wasn't sure if this was what love truly felt like, but it was amazing and it was real to her.

She couldn't help wondering if he was feeling the same way that she did. Did he feel as if he was floating on air? His feet never touching the ground? Did he think about her all the time like she thought about him, her mind in a constant cloud of euphoria?

"Diana!" Superman called, flying to catch up with her. "Wait and I'll help you."

Diana stopped, turning to look over her shoulder at her friend. "I've got it," she reassured him.

"I know you do, but I want to help you," he insisted, his gaze roaming over her. There was clearly worry in his eyes as he took a few of the boxes from her. "Besides, I wanted a chance to get caught up with you. I feel like it's been forever since we last talked."

Diana chuckled softly as they walked side by side down the corridor. "Kal, I just talked to you last week."

"But a lot can change in a week," he innocently told her. "Anything new going on in your life?"

Entering the commissary, Diana set her stack of boxes down, her hands finding her hips as she turned to look at him. "Okay, Kal," she replied. "What are you getting at?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck, trying to determine the best way to broach the subject. "Well, I was just curious…because…well, you see…you've been extra happy the last few weeks and I…uh…I was wondering if you…"

Diana closed the distance between them, her hand coming to rest on his forearm. "Just say it, Kal."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he blurted out, his cheeks growing warm the longer he stared into her eyes.

If it was possible, her grin only grew wider. "Yes, I do," she softly said, turning back towards her work.

"So who is this guy?" he casually asked, trying not to sound like he was prying.

"We're keeping it private right now," she told him as she began to unpack hundreds of plastic cafeteria trays.

"Do I know him?" he asked, pulling out plastic cups.

"Kal," Diana said with a patient sigh as she looked up at him, a fond smile on her lips. "I really can't talk about it. I'd love to tell you everything, but we decided to keep things private for now."

He frowned in response as he intently studied her. "I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt, Di. This is the first real relationship you've had and I don't want this guy taking advantage of you. Men can be real pigs, a complete gentleman one moment and a creep the next."

"I appreciate that, Kal, but I'm fine…really," she promised him. "We're just going to take things slow for now and see where things go."

"Are you happy?" he questioned her.

"More than you can begin to imagine," she dreamily answered him, carrying her trays to the back to be washed.

Clark watched her as she walked away, his overprotective instincts working overtime. He loved Diana like his very own sister and the thought of anyone hurting her broke his heart and caused his anger to rise. Whoever this guy was that was courting Diana had better watch out or he would find himself on the wrong end of his fist if he ended up hurting her.

XXX

Entering the monitor womb with two large chairs in each hand, Diana found Batman working beneath one of the monitoring consoles. He was working on rewiring something, his attention fully focused on his job. Still, he somehow knew it was she who had entered without even having to look.

"Princess," he darkly rasped.

"Batman," she happily greeted him. "Do you want these chairs any certain place?"

"Just set them down for now," he told her. "We'll finish setting everything up later once we're done with the wiring."

"I'll be right back. I have twenty more chairs to bring in."

Batman looked out from under his console, craning his neck to see her. "I hear you have a boyfriend."

Her lips quirked as she came to a stop, turning back to look at her teammate. "Word travels fast around here."

"Is it someone I know?"

Diana frowned as she stared at him. "I don't know, Bruce," she coyly replied. "You know an awful lot of people. You'd have to narrow things down for me."

"Is it serious?"

"I don't feel it's an appropriate topic to discuss in the workplace, do you?"

"Deflecting…answering a question with a question," he observed, the lenses of his cowl narrowing to slits as he sat up on the floor to stare at her. "What is it you don't want to tell me?"

"Are you jealous?" she sweetly flirted, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Princess, you know there can never be anything between us," he said with a sigh, his forearms resting on his drawn-up knees. "If anyone find out Batman had someone special—"

"I know…I know," she grumbled in annoyance. "Just curious if it makes you jealous knowing I belong to another man?"

She gave him a sexy smirk before turning on her heel and leaving a bewildered Batman in her wake. John came out from under another console where he'd been working on the far side of the monitor womb, a frown on his face.

"Diana has a boyfriend?" John questioned him as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Seems to be the rumor," Batman stated, scowl twisting his lips.

John stared at him for a long moment, trying to decide how far he should push this. He finally decided to go all in. "And you're okay with her having a boyfriend?"

"Diana can do whatever she wants," Batman growled. "She doesn't have to answer to me."

John's lips thinned into a grim line as he studied his friend. "You can try to deny it all you want, but we all know you're in love with her and you're definitely jealous."

"My feelings are inconsequential," he snapped. "Nothing can ever happen between us. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters to me."

"Sure," John drawled, clearly not buying Batman's answer.

He could try to tell himself that Diana's happiness was all that mattered, but it was still obvious that he was jealous over the notion of her being with another man. They needed to get to the bottom of who this guy was for Batman's sanity and to protect Diana. If anyone hurt her, John knew he would have to get in line behind Batman to beat the guy up.

XXX

Diana stood with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the endless crates that surrounded her, silently cursing Batman for having everything delivered at one time. It was going to take weeks to get everything unpacked and in its place even if the fastest man alive was helping them.

Blowing a stray raven curl out of her face as she bent over, she ripped the wooden lid off one of the wooden crates with her bare hand, dropping it in surprise when a certain scarlet speedster raced into the cargo bay.

"Wondy! Wondy, why?" he loudly lamented, falling on his knees at her feet, his hands clasped before her in supplication. "How could you do this to me?"

"What?" she asked, stunned. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You have a boyfriend!" he cried, wiping fake tears from his mask. "I thought we shared something special!"

"Wally, you and I have always just been friends," she reminded him, crouching down to pull him up onto his feet. "There's never been anything between us except for friendship."

Flash collapsed against her in a heartbroken heap, his forehead on her shoulder as he pretended to sob hysterically. "I was holding out hope for more. I hoped that once you saw me without my mask, you'd fall head over heels in love with me."

Diana chuckled softly as she rubbed his back, looking up at Batman who had just entered the cargo bay. "Sorry, Wally," she tried to soothe him. "I didn't mean to break your heart. This just…kind of happened."

"Do you love him? Is he good looking? Does he make more money than me? It's my red hair, isn't it?" he babbled on. "I can dye it. What color do you want it? I can be blond. Just give me a chance and I can make you so happy, Wondy!"

"Flash!" Batman growled. "Get back to work!"

Flash's head snapped up from Diana's shoulder with the sounds of the menacing voice, gulping loudly. "Wondy, please don't marry him until you've at least given me a chance to win your heart back, okay?"

"Wally, I'm not getting married any time soon," she promised him. "We're taking things slow right now."

"Who is he?" he demanded to know. "I want to challenge him to a duel for your hand."

"Wallace West!" Batman roared. "If you don't get back to work, I swear to all that is holy I will make you a permanent fixture on the outside of the Watchtower."

"Yipes!" Flash cried, racing from the cargo bay.

"Bruce," she scolded him. "You didn't have to be so harsh with him."

"Yes, I did," he icily stated as he retrieved a large box before heading towards the door. "No more talk about this guy you're dating. If it doesn't involve League duties, I don't want to hear about it."

She only shook her head in amusement, hooking a raven strand behind her ear as he stormed out. Leave it to Batman to be all business. All work and no play made for a very surly Bat.

XXX

Entering the infirmary with several containers full of medicines and dressing supplies, Diana found J'onn sorting through the countless boxes that Flash had already delivered. "I've brought more for you, J'onn."

"Thank you, Diana," he replied, noticing the smile on her face. "I take it your new relationship is going well."

"It's been the best three weeks of my life," she informed him, a dreamy expression lighting her face. "I never knew being with someone special could be like this."

"I'm very glad to hear that," he told her. "The others are not quite so sure I'm afraid."

Diana sighed in acknowledgement, nodding her head in agreement. "I'm a big girl, J'onn. I can take care of myself. They need to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"We all love you, Diana," he reassured her. "We just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, there's always that risk when you put your heart out there, but I know it'll be worth it in the end."

"Just know that they're not going to give up until they know who he is and have thoroughly checked him out for themselves," he warned her.

"I know," she acknowledged. "That's actually another reason why I'm here. There's something that I want to talk to you about in private. I also have a little present for you."

J'onn's eyes glowed bright orange, a wide smile spreading across his face as she pulled a special package out of one of the boxes that she had brought to him.

XXX

Diana looked about her new quarters, thrilled with how it was all coming together. Batman had allowed each of the founders to order furniture that matched their preferences instead of the standard issue furniture the rest of the League members would be receiving.

She'd been able to find furniture with an ancient European flare to it, reminiscent of furnishings she'd had back home on Themyscira. She drew a deep breath, fighting back the well of sadness that thinking of her home always created within her.

She quickly banished it, refusing to lose the happiness that her new boyfriend had brought to her life. She felt complete for the first time in her life, happier than she had ever been. She wasn't about to let thoughts of home interfere with that. It was time to look to the future, not dwell on the past.

"Superman to Wonder Woman."

"This is Diana."

"Can you meet us in the conference room? We want to have a meeting before breaking for dinner."

"On my way."

Diana left her quarters, curious as to what could be going on that they needed to have a meeting. Knowing Kal and Bruce, they were probably some new protocols they had managed to think up and wanted to institute before the new recruits arrived next week.

Entering the new founders' conference room, she was stunned to find Flash, Green Lantern, Superman, and Batman all standing shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed and grim expressions on their faces. They were like a superhuman wall blocking her way to her chair at the conference table. To the left, J'onn sat at the end of the table eating from a large package of Double Stuffed Oreos, a contented smile on his face and seemingly completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"What?" she asked, shocked by the scene before her.

"We want a full briefing on this so-called boyfriend of yours," Green Lantern stated as if she was an unruly child.

"You have got to be kidding me," she uttered with a groan, her hand finding her forehead. "How is this any of your business?"

"Anything that happens to you is our business, Di," Superman sternly told her. "We just don't want to see you get hurt by this guy."

"Don't you trust my judgment?" she cried in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air in utter annoyance.

"It's not you that we don't trust, Princess," Batman stated with a scowl. "We don't know anything about this guy. He could be very dangerous. What if he's just using you to get information about the League?"

Diana glowered at them, the haughty princess clearly indignant with their interference in her private affairs. "He is not using me to get any information," she bit out, her fury simmering just beneath the surface. "He cares about me and I…I think I'm…falling in love with him."

All four superheroes' jaws dropped at once, their eyes widening in stunned disbelief. "Wondy! We had such magic between us! We're soul mates! Don't go breaking my heart!"

John smacked Flash upside the head, trying to get him to focus. "Get it together," he growled at him. "You never had a chance with her."

"Hey, I might have had a very slight chance," he insisted. "It's not completely out of the question."

"Yes, it is," John told him with a frown. "Completely."

Diana fumed at her teammates, never having dealt with four big brothers like this before. It was rather infuriating to say the least. "If you don't trust me, then why don't you ask J'onn?"

"He's not talking," Batman ground out. "Someone bribed him with Oreo's to keep him from revealing what he knows."

"Yah, and they're Double Stuffed too," Flash irritably added, pointing behind him to the Martian Manhunter. "He's practically in his own orbit right now."

"Well, then, I guess there's nothing more to discuss here then, is there?" she smugly stated, her chin lifted high in defiance as she turned and stormed from the room.

"I think we should ground her for a month until she comes to her sense," Flash grumbled. "Make her stay in her quarters until she's ready to talk."

"And just how do you plan on keeping an Amazon warrior locked up in her room let alone for a whole month?" John groused.

"I've got work to do," Batman growled as he stalked out of the room, hands fisted tightly at his sides.

"Well, that didn't exactly go as well as I had hoped," Clark admitted with a sigh. "Wanna go get a burger?"

"I'm in," Wally quickly replied, his heartbreak swiftly replaced with happy thoughts of food as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Me too," John agreed. "All of this setting up has me absolutely famished."

"Hey, J'onn, want to come along with us?" Clark asked.

All three turned to look at the Martian Manhunter who was lost in the absolute pleasure of his beloved Oreo's, not receiving an answer. "We'll bring him back a Happy Meal," Flash readily decided. "Let's go. Last one there pays!"

XXX

Diana ran her fingers through her long hair as she closed in on her destination, hoping that she looked all right. After the disastrous intervention she'd been forced into enduring in the conference room, she had returned to her quarters for a shower and to get ready for her date tonight.

He hadn't told her what they were doing tonight, only to meet him on top of this building at eight o'clock. She could hardly wait to see him, to tell him about her day and how her teammates had completely spun out of control when they had learned that she had a boyfriend.

She lightly landed on the roof with a grace that no one could begin to duplicate, her skirt coming to rest against her thighs as she began to smooth her dress out. The pesky fluttering that he created any time he was near erupted in her stomach all over again, adding to her eager anticipation.

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?"

The sound of his voice made her gasp in both surprise and excitement, longing already beginning to coalesce in her core. "I was very careful," she reassured him, spotting him slowly walking towards her, coming out of the shadows where he'd been waiting for her.

Shafts of moonlight peeking around the clouds cut across his handsome face, making him appear to glow like a heavenly being dropped from the skies. Her red lips curved into a smile, more than happy to finally see him…be with him and have him all to herself.

"Are you sure no one knows where you are?" he asked.

She quickly plucked her commlink from her ear, crushing it into dust and allowing the wind to take its remnants. "Happy?"

"That's going to cost you, Princess," he softly growled as he captured her lips in a heated kiss, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her into him.

Breaking the kiss, she pulled back to look at him. "Now that was the greeting I've been looking forward to all day," she softly admitted.

Bruce Wayne smiled at her, a rarely seen event that only she managed to make happen. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you today on the Watchtower."

"How much longer are we going to keep this a secret?" she asked, leaning in to nibble on his ear.

"Just for a little while longer," he reassured her, groaning as she raked her teeth over his earlobe. "I want to keep you to myself for as long as humanly possible."

"You were pretty convincing today," she told him. "You even had me questioning if the last three weeks had been real or not."

"I'm sorry, but John was there and I couldn't take a chance," he apologized, kissing her throat as his fingers threaded through her hair. "And believe me…the last three weeks have been very real. It's been nothing short of magical."

"I had no idea having a boyfriend would create such a ruckus with the others," she said.

"They care about you, Princess," he told her, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss. "You're the only female League member at the moment so they're being overprotective."

"I've never had brothers before," she admitted.

"Well, now you've got four of them," he replied, tucking a curly lock behind her ear, "and I am definitely not one of your four brothers."

Diana chuckled softly with his teasing. "You are very far from being considered my brother. My thoughts concerning you are definitely not brotherly."

"Good," he murmured with a pleased smirk. "Are you hungry? Alfred left a feast for us to eat before returning to the manor."

"I never knew you owned a penthouse at the top of Wayne Towers," she confessed. "The view is amazing up here."

"Yes, it is," he agreed, staring directly at her.

A warm blush colored her cheeks as she squeezed his hand. "Let's go see what Alfred prepared for us," she decided. "I'm starving. You worked us to the bone today."

"I hope you're not too tired, Princess," he sexily uttered as he pulled her in again. "I have plans for you tonight."

She cocked a raven eyebrow, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, really?"

"Hmmm…most definitely," he assured her, leaning in close so his lips were a breath away from hers. "And by the way…I think I'm falling in love with you too."

His lips brushed against hers, the kiss that had been so sweet at first now growing more passionate with every passing second. She pulled back, grabbing his hand and eagerly pulling him through the balcony doors of his penthouse.

"I think food can wait for a little while. I'm hungry for something else instead."

Bruce grinned something wicked as he followed her inside, his free hand already beginning to loosen his tie in anticipation of where things were heading. John had been right when he had said that Batman was jealous. He was insanely jealous of Bruce Wayne for getting to be Diana's boyfriend.

He wanted to shout it to the world—he was Batman and Diana was his. Knowing that could never happen, he was going to have to learn to be content with being Diana's boyfriend…at least for now. If he didn't screw this up, hopefully he'd get to be even more.

Diana's husband.

 **THE END**


End file.
